rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage complete destruction
Rampage Complete Destruction is the sequel to Rampage Total Destruction and has tons of new monsters, game modes, and other cool stuff. For PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 (PSN), Xbox360, Xbox One (Xbox LIVE), Nintendo Switch and Wii U (eShop). (note:does not actually exist) Characters The number of characters is now 66, your starting characters are Larry, Harley, Gilman, & Ramsey. You control your character from a behind the back perspective, think War of The Monsters. You unlock characters similarly to Total Destruction; By smashing equipment storing them, except in certain occasions. The following characters are given to the player through the story without having to free them. Fifi, Harry, Preytor, Nick, Plucky, Rojo, Croc, Bart, Jill, Woo, Timmy, Ben, Rhett, Brian, Amanda, and Kineticlops Bubba is unlocked by unlocking all other characters George: He is a gorilla-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. Power:Ape Stomp Lizzie: She is a lizard-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. Power:Fire Breath Ralph: He is a werewolf-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. Power:Wolf Howl Larry: A rat-like monster who has slight control over regular rats. Power:Rat Attack Boris: He is a rhinoceros-like monster. Power:Rhino Charge Curtis: He is a mouse-like monster. Power:Mouse Bottom Feeder Ruby: She is a lobster-like monster. Power:Lobster Can Opener Myukus: He is a monster who who was mutated from a normal member of his race, the Myus. Power:Explosive Eye Harley: He is a boar-like monster. Power:Boar Butt Blast Gilman: He is a blowfish-like monster. Power:Puff Up Nick: He is a demon-like monster. Power:Demon Fire Ramsey: He is a ram-like monster. Power:Raging Ram Squirmy: He is a worm-like monster. Power:Earth Quake Marco: He is a shark-like monster. Power:Shark Chomp Rojo: He is a bull-like monster. Power:Bucking Bronko Plucky: She is a chicken-like monster. Power:Chicken Dive Bomb Fifi: She is a poodle-like monster. Power:Poodle Bark Icky: He is a echidna-like monster. Power:Super Burp Wally: He is a warthog-like monster. Power:Warthog Rage Shelby: She is a tortoise-like monster. Power:Turtle Shell Spin Amanda: She is an armadillo-like monster. Power:Armadillo Ball Roll Natalie: She is a nautilus-like monster. Power:Nautilus Wave Venus: She is a plant-like monster. Power:Fly Trap Bite Kingston: He is a king cobra-like monster. Power:Kobra Venom Spray Edwin: He is another alien who did not escape Cerebulon's tyranny he was banished to Pluto thankfully his race could live on rocks it was not easy but he survived and now he craves revenge and actual food that too but mostly revenge. Power:Invader Belly Flop V.E.R.N: He is an abomination created by Scum themselves to destroy the other creatures but they abandoned the project and stored him away and moved on to something else more sinister... Power:Mutation Inceneration Harry: He is a yeti-like monster. Power:Yeti Snow Rage Joe: He is a wildman bigfoot-like monster. Power:Big Slam Jack: He is a Jackelope-like monster. Power:Jackelope Destruction Rhett: He is a rat-like monster. Power:Rat Chomp Cal: He is a squid-like monster. Power:Squid Drill Leon: He is a lion-like monster. Power:Big Cat Claw Crock: He is a crocodile-like monster. Power:Crock Bite Kyle: He is a cyclops-like monster. Power:Cyclops Charge Brian: He is a brain-like monster. Power:Telekinesis Sarah: She is a spider-like monster. Power:Spider's Web Rocky: He is a golem-like monster. Power:Rock Slam Cyril: He is a squirrel-like monster. Power:Nutty Chomp Fabio: He is a flea-like monster. Power:Wooden Bite Bart: He is a bat-like monster. Power:Fruit Bat Jill: She is a jellyfish-like monster.Power:Electric Sting Eyegore: He is a one-eyed alien monster who fled his planet before Cerebulon destroyed it, he now vows revenge. Power:Eye Beam Philbert: He is an ungulate-like monster. Power:Super Headbutt Bubba: He is a blob-like monster. Power:Blob Flop Sabastion: He is a dragon fly-like monster. Power:Dive Bomb Mac:He is a mantis shrimp-like monster. Power:Universal Punch Timmy -''' a mutated tree-like monster with explosive apples. Power:Exploding Apples Ben- a mutant bear-like monster. Power:Super Slash Rachel- a mutant dodo-like monster. Power:Wood Pecker 'Carl -' a fiddler crab-like monster mutated from a grumpy old man. Power:Crab Jackhammer Congar - Congar is a gigantic ape. Originally a monkey sent into space, Congar's ship collided with an alien saucer on re-entry, and Congar was mutated by the ships radioactive fuel, but survived the crash. He later was defeated and humans managed to get him back to normal... until he had a little Scum. Power:Ape Roar Ultra-V - A Japanese giant robot, Ultra-V was created by the Japanese government using the fuel from a saucer to power it, however it quickly went out of control and escaped. Power:Super Slash Robo-47 - A giant robot, Robo-47 was built by the American military, and, for lack of a feasible power source, abandoned in an army barracks. An alien saucer crashed nearby the building and the vaporized fuel crept inside, awakening Robo-47 after the first war he was deactivated, but thankfully some "genius" decided to give him extra juice with Scum... that didn't turn out well for him. Power:Super Nuke 'Togera -' Togera is a monstrous prehistoric dinosaur, having slept at the ocean floor. Togera was revived when a crashing alien ship sank into the ocean, its leaking fuel then inhaled by Togera, awakening it. He sadly fell in battle to the humans, but thankfully he was not the only one of his kind, as shwon by fossil records... Power:Acid Breath Kineticlops - A giant eyeball suspended in an body of electricity. Kineticlops was created when a security guard, investigating power lines struck by a crashed saucer, was electrocuted by the power from the saucer, turning him into Kineticlops. Power:Elec-Beam '''Preytor - '''Preytor is a giant Praying-Mantis. It started out as a small insect but it was fed alien radiation, causing it to grow to enormous proportions and eat the scientist who fed it. Power:Mantis Baby Raptros - A prehistoric dragon that was awoken by alien fuel and later killed in battle, but legend says there were more of his kind that knights hunted... no one knows if this is true. Power:Lava Breath Agamo - A giant living statue, Agamo was born when an island native poured some of the alien saucer's fuel into a giant carved pyre, causing it to come to life, and rise out of the ground. Power:Volcanic Boom Magmo - Made of molten lava, Magmo is a four armed lava golem he was born when an alien saucer crashed into an active volcano. Power:Magma Wave Zorgulon - A giant alien from a far away galaxy. He never really wanted to be bad, well that bad, he still wanted to destroy Earth, but he wanted to do it on his own. But his race was forced into slavery by Cerebulon, after the tyrant's defeat he was captured by another race of aliens, the Myus along with another race who wanted to resurrect their fallen leader and reinstall a iron fist on the galaxy. Power:UFO Leakage Geon - A member of a forgotten dinosaur species, died in the first war but more existed at one point... Power:Ice Breath Woo : A giant gorilla from a forgotten race. Power:Gorilla Ground Pound Poison Ghost : A creature made out of toxic waste. Power:Toxic Gas Rocko : A giant golem made of boulders. Power:Bolder Punch Beetle Mania : A large beetle-like creature from space who despises Cerebulon, he also has a deep hatred for a creature known as Beetle Master. Power:Grand Slam Astro Guy : A man exposed to radiation who turned giant. Power:Super Kick Bosses: Note: All bosses have a finisher move when your monster's health reaches zero, in coop this happens to the last player who dies. Goliath Prime Mark 1 : Unchanged (Multiple through out the story.) Special: Due Process:Prime shoots your monster multiple times and it falls over, as it lays there Prime puts his foot on your creature victoriously. '''Robo 48:A robot that is in the same series as Robo 47. He is two times taller than your creature and resembles 47 with slight tweaks, such as humanoid hands and a heavily armored torso. Weapons: Twin mounted hand cannons, Laser visor, Jet engines, Hands Feet Abilities: Flight Attacks: Punch: A basic punch, what did you expect? Flurry: A series of jabs. Mega Punch: A charged punch, that does more damage and launches your monster. Kick: A basic kick. Flying Kick: Launches it's self in the air and comes down with a powerful kick. Grab: Grabs player and punches them then tosses them away. Blast: A basic blast from his wrist mounted cannons. Auto Fire: A machine gun-like series of blasts. Special: Decimation: Grabs player, punches them multiple times then delivers a pointblank shot, sending your monster into the air. He then uses his jet boosters to launch himself off the ground, grabbing your creature before delivering a back breaker. Goliath Prime Mark 2:'''Almost identical to Goliath Prime Mk1, except it has large jet-like wings on it's back, and one large spiked fist. A large wrist cannon rests on his left arm. Weapons:Right fist is large and spiked, Feet, Wrist cannon Attacks: Punch: A punch Kick: A kick Wrist Cannon: Self explanatory Grab: Grabs your monster, flies into the air and smashes it into the ground. Ground pound:Leaps into the air and smashes it with it's spiked fist, creating a shock wave, this stuns your monster Special: Air Raid: While your monster is stunned, Prime grabs it with his large fist before going into the sky, he then shoots your monster in the face with a point blank shot. Your monster goes limp and Prime drops it's corpse. '''Goliath Prime Mark-S:TBA Ultra-S:Looks almost exactly like Ultra V, but is completely green with a Scum logo on it's chest. Vegon: Unchanged Special: Rage of the plant: Vegon bites your creature and shakes it like a rag doll then smashes it into the ground. Minerbot:A robot that resembles a giant robotic mole. 'Project X:'A humanoid creature that appears to be encased in sleek, black armor that has a Scum logo on it's chest. It's helmet resembles that of a moter cycle helmet, but with two organic, balck horns protruding from it. It has long talon like claws for hands and two toed feet, which also end in claws. Weapons:Claws, Clawed toes, The Annihilator Abilities: Teleportation, Oddly knows wrestling moves Attacks: Punch:A basic punch. Gut Punch:Punches your monster in the gut, immobilizing it. Flip:A shoulder flip. Choke Slam: Its a choke slam, need I say more? Arm Snap:Grabs your monster's arm as they try to punch, then snaps it. (This doesn't actually break your monster's arm, it just damages it.) Suplex:It's a suplex... Back Breaker:Need I say more? Slam:Grabs you monster by the leg and slams it on the ground Slammer:Grabs your monster by the leg, slams multiple times, then tosses it Air Raid:A combo (A gut punch, two punches. and one kick) that sends your monster flying Jack Hammer:Grabs monster by the neck and punches it five times. Special: Annihilation:X delivers a devastating combo, sending your creature into the air. X's chest then opens up to reveal The Annihilator, (a massive laser cannon) he then fires, sending a massive laser at your monster. When it hits, everything goes white and when the smoke clears all that is left is a massive crater where the city was and X in the center, holding a skull (your monster's skull). He looks at it before crushing it. 'Eiffelyte:'A human mutated by aliens. Weapons:Fists, Feet.... that's it Abilities:Can drain health Attacks: Punch:A basic punch Extended Punch: Uses his rubber like limbs to extend his arm and punch from afar Kick:A basic kick. Extended Kick:Similar to extended punch but with a kick Health Drain:Eiffelyte grabs your monster and drains some of it's health Special: THE KNEE!:Eiffelyte punches your monster in the stomach, stunning it. He then delivers a devastating knee to it's face. 'Goliath Prime XL:'It appears the humans have a new weapon combined from five Goliath Prime Mk1s. This robot towers over your monster, to the point where you can climb on it, it is incredibly powerful. Weapons:Fists, Feet, Can unleash auto piloted jets from it, Laser vision, Wrist mounted anti giant monster cannons, Four shoulder mounted mini guns, A heat seeking missile launcher mounted on his back, Tank treads on his feet (Note all of these can be destroyed.) Attacks Punch:A punch that sends your creature flying Stomp:A stomp that heavily damages your creature Grab:XL Grabs your monster and throws it Crush:Simular to grab but XL tries to crush you monster. If you do not tap the button enough, he crushes you, resulting in an instant kill Rush:XL rushes you with his tank treads Missiles:He launches two heat seeking missiles at you Miniguns:He uses his miniguns to rain bullets onto your monster Special:Ender: XL unleashes a barrage of bullets, missiles, and lasers that incinerate you. Story Opening Cutscene: A news reporter sets staring at the camera not noticing it is on. "Wait we are rolling?" he asks, confused. "Yes." a man says off screen. "Oh uhhh...WELL then um are top story then all monsters have been contained. Yes it is true once again we are safe and once again all monsters will be separated, George in New York, Ralph in London, and again Lizzie in Tokyo. We have also managed to capture Curtis, Boris, and Ruby, and we are holding them in The other monsters are located all across the world. In other news Scum has announced work on a secret project, that supposedly involves sending the monsters into the past and-" before he could finish someone spoke in to his ear piece. "A live report from Scott Johnson a live report from Scott Johnson announce it you idiot." the voice spoke. "And now a report from Scott Johnson." the reporter said. The video was of a city being destroyed by two giant monsters, one looked like a rat, the other a warthog suddenly the camera was picked up then a man spoke "Once again Scum labs can't contain their creatures if anyone can hear this RUN!!!!" Suddenly the man turned around to see the rat monster looking at him, he screamed as it reached for him, then the camera cut out. The reporter looked frightened and his wide eyes slowly looked at the camera "Thank you Scott if, you excuse me." the reporter got out of his seat and walked off camera. "Where are you going?" said someone off screen the reporter, did not answer the sound of a door shuting was heard, then a scream. The door opened and footsteps were heard, the reporter came back into frame and sat down. "Heaven help us they are ON A RAMPAGE!!!!" he screamed. Cutscene 2 A Goliath Prime is air lifted in as your monster gets ready for a fight. Cutscene 3 The Goliath Prime explodes into a mass of shrapnel. Cutscene 4 In a lone military base, a man unfolds a blue print, which reveals X. Cutscene 5 Your monster climbs a building but is then grabbed by Goliath Prime, he then flies to the roof and smashes your creature into it, before kicking your creature off of the roof. Prime then makes a force field around the building, you must throw bombs at Prime when the field is down to damage it. Cutscene 6 Goliath takes a step back as his eye dims and then he limply falls from the building, smashing into the streets below. Cutscene 7 Your creature roars at the newly destroyed city, however Goliath Prime Mk 2 lands, you must destroy it. Cutscene 8 The Goliath Prime Mk 2's spiked fist is torn off by your monster, which then smashes said fist into the robot's face, destroying it. Cutscene 9 Your monster finds a caged George in the heart of NYC as your monster tries to help, a Goliath Prime lands. Destroy it and free George! Cutscenes 10 The Goliath Prime falls onto it's back, while smoke spurts from it. Your monster frees George, but suddenly the Goliath Prime smashes into your creature, bring it down with George's help! Cutscene 11 Robo 47 is being prepared by the military when some genius decides to give it some extra juice by pouring in some Scum. The robot then goes haywire and breaks free from the base. Robo 47 has gone rogue and is now destroying the city, the army decides to send a new mech, Robo 48 to stop it. Your monster is also in the area and you, along with Robo 47 must defeat Robo 48 in a boss fight. Cutscene 12 Robo 48, defeated, smashes into the White House and then explodes. Cutscene 13 A set of helicopters carry in a Goliath Prime and your monster gets in a battle stance. Cutscene 14 Goliath's original death scene from War of The Monsters. Cutscene 15 Your monster walks through the rain forest not paying much attention, then the ground shakes and Vegon sprouts. Cutscene 16 Vegon's final head explodes, sending green gore everywhere. Cutscene 17 A Goliath Prime lands, creating a slight shock wave. He pounds his fists and then points to your creature. Cutscene 18 Goliath, sparking and slightly on fire, takes a step back and takes a knee, he then gets back up only to be grabbed and then ripped in half by something behind him. X simply tosses the mangled robot aside and raises his claws. Cutscene 19 Your monster falls into a building, as it gets up it sees a strange portal about their size but pays no mind to it as X quickly rejoins the fight. Cutscene 20 X gets knocked into a generator, roaring as he is electrocuted. His armor melts, revealing a human like skeleton, as this happens the portal activates, sucking your monster in. Cutscene 21 A UFO beams down Eiffelyte and he roars at your creature. Cutscene 22 Eiffelyte screeches as it dissolves into goo. Levels The levels are: Las Angeles (Unlock:Philbert) San Diego (Unlock:VERN,Cyril) Seattle (Unlocks:Leon) Denver Las Vegas (Unlock:Fabio,Icky) (Boss:Goliath Prime Mk 1) New Mexico Austin (Unlock:Astro Guy) Dallas Nashville (Boss Goliath Prime Mk1) Salt Lake City (Unlock:Mac,Sabastion) New Orleans Honolulu (Unlock:Agamo,Magmo,Rocky,Rocko) San Francisco (Unlock:Wally,Natlie) (Boss:Goliath Prime Mk 2) Chicago (Unlock:Jack) Boston Miami (Unlock:Curtis) Cleveland Houston (Unlock:Congar) New York City (Unlock:George) (Boss:Goliath Prime Mk 1) Washington D.C. (Unlock:Robo-47) (Boss:Robo 48) Shanghai (Unlock:Boris) Bejing Hong Kong Singapore Taipei Chiba Nagoya (Unlock:Shelby) Sapporo Nagasaki (Boss:Goliath Prime Mk1) Kobe (Unlock:Ruby) Osaka (Unlock:Ultra-V) Saito Saitama (Unlock:Carl,Rachel) Fukuoka Sendai Miyazu (Unlock:Poison Ghost) Tokyo (Unlock:Lizzie) (Boss:Ultra-S) The Amazon Rain Forest (Unlock:Venus,Squrimy) (Boss:Vegon) Paris (Unlock:Joe) Birmingham(Unlock:Sarah) Bradford Rome Manchester Liverpool (Unlock:Cal) York Venice (Unlock:Marco) London (Unlock:Ralph) Cairo (Unlock:Kyle,Kingston) Scum HQ (Boss:Goliath Prime Mark 1,Project X) Time Machine (Boss:Project X) Through Time: World War II Ancient Egypt 2,000,000 BC (Unlock:Geon,Togera) Wild West Medieval (Unlock:Raptros) Atlantis Civil War 1950s (Everything's in black and white) Ancient Greece Ancient China Revolutionary War Pirates Neo-Japan Ancient Persia Alien Invasion: Osaka Toyko Sydney Detroit Paris (Boss:Eiffelyte) Miami London Moscow Rome (Boss:Huge Frogger) Detroit Denver Area 51 (Unlock:Myukus) (Boss:Goliath Prime XL) Solar System: The Moon (Unlock:Edwin) Mercury Venus Mars (Unlock:Eyegore) Jupiter Saturn (Boss:Lavicus) Uranus Neptune (Unlock:Beetle Mania) (Boss:Beetle Master) Pluto Alien Home World: Les Vegees Newd Yoke (Boss:Claw Head) Usaka Shinghee Las Angalees(Boss:Aqua Slug) Dallos Lundon Toko Place 51 (Unlock:Zorgulon) (Boss:Alien Mech) Skinsonatti Alien Capital (Boss:Famardy) Mother Ship (Boss:Cerebulon,Famardy) Final Assault (Boss:Farbulon) Other Modes There are other modes in the game, such as Vs, Boss Survival, Monster Survival, Defend, Dodgeball, Big Shot, and Crush O Rama There's also a side campaign, X's Challenges. (Note: All modes that involve coop are also online friendly.) Vs mode is, well, vs mode. In it you can play as all normal characters, no bosses. In vs mode the camera is locked to a 2D, classic Rampage like view. The goal is simple, kill your opponent. Time can be changed to be as long as the player wants. Boss Survival is simple, kill as many bosses as you can before dying, after each boss cycle, they get harder. Monster Survival is different, in this mode you play as once of the mechas, and try to kill as many monsters as possible, before going down. The amount of monsters starts at one then two, and so on, up to four. This mode was made for human lovers, the sickos. In Defend you can also play as a mech, your objective is to defend as many buildings as possible from the monsters, after defeating six monsters, you win. X's Challenges X's Challenges is a mode in which you play as X, it has twelve levels. Category:Videogames Category:Games